


Un hombro sobre el que llorar

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire no está bien y, aunque es lo que más quiere, no es capaz de esconderlo. Lo único que quiere Enjolras es ayudarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hombro sobre el que llorar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Grantaire está apoyado en la barra del Musain, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante cuando alguien posa una mano sobre su cintura. Da un respingo y finge que está limpiando y, antes de que pueda siquiera girarse, los brazos de Enjolras le están rodeando por detrás.

Se queda rígido, contiene la respiración durante un momento y no puede evitar que sus mejillas se enciendan. Sin embargo, la alarmante proximidad del rubio no logra que se olvide de todo lo que ha pasado.

―¿Qué haces?―murmura, con la voz ronca.

Enjolras niega con la cabeza y Grantaire supone que no hay una explicación. Se lo creería, pero Enjolras no hace nada sin una explicación lógica.

―Estaba en la sala de reuniones―se apresura a explicar, separándose rápidamente de él, cuando nota la mirada que le está dirigiendo Grantaire―, no he podido evitar escucharte discutir con Bossuet y…―Se muerde el labio, desviando la mirada hacia un punto más allá de la cabeza de Grantaire― no quiero que estéis mal. No mereces estar mal.

Grantaire no puede evitar sonreír ante la firmeza que se empeña en imprimir Enjolras en la última frase, como cuando habla de las injusticias del mundo y no puede evitar pensar que quizá él también sea una causa perdida, de esas por las que Enjolras disfruta tanto luchando.

―Estoy bien, de verdad―dice, pero su garganta emite un sonido ahogado, demostrando que no es así―. Lo estaré.

Enjolras le atrae hacia su cuerpo de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, con más seguridad y Grantaire apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, agradecido.

―Siento haberte gritado por llegar tarde―se disculpa, su voz es apenas un murmullo―. De verdad, he sido un idiota.

Se quedan callados y Enjolras comienza a acariciarle el pelo, con una dulzura impropia de él, cuando empieza a sollozar.

―Bossuet tiene razón―susurra en su oído―, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tú no sabías nada, no podías impedirlo.

Grantaire masculla algo, pero gritar a Bossuet le ha pasado factura y se está quedando paulatinamente sin voz y, francamente, los sollozos no contribuyen a que se le entienda.

―Tu madre va a estar bien―le asegura, obligándole a alzar la barbilla con una mano y limpiándole las lágrimas con la otra―. Y estaremos aquí si en algún momento necesitas ayuda para cualquier cosa.

―Deberías irte, tengo que cerrar y…

―Mi padre es abogado―le interrumpe Enjolras―. Quizá no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero estoy seguro de que no dudará en ayudaros.

Tras eso se va, no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada preocupada a Grantaire, sonrojado, pero ligeramente más tranquilo que antes.


End file.
